Sesshomaru's love for Kagura
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: sesshomaru and kagura smuf


SESSHOMARU'S LOVE FOR KAGURA

BY: ME

DON'T OWN CHARACTERS JUST PLOT

Sesshomaru's group

Sesshomaru and his group was walking along side the forest line when the wind suddenly picked up and both Sesshomaru and Rin looked up, because they know who it was that had caused the wind to pick up and that reason was the wind demoness herself, Kagura, who had just fallen off of her feather and into the forest and you could hear tree branches break as she came down to the earth with a loud thud.

Rin,who was concerned the moment the wind demon showed got off of Ah-Un's back to go check on Kagura but stopped, not because Sesshomaru told her to but it the imp Jaken who said rather rudley and mean in Rin's opinion,

" Leave her be you silly girl! She deserved to fall down like that!"

Gasp! " Master Jaken that is very mean of you! Lady Kagura could be hurt really badly and might need mine and Lord Sesshomaru's help!" Rin said as she started to go again into the forest and was out of site before Jaken could even say anything to her.

" Hmph! As if my Lord would even concider helping that wench! Right Lord Sesshoma..." Sadly Jaken got hit in the head with Sesshomaru's fist.

" Jaken. "

" Yes my lord?"

" I don't want to hear you refur to Kagura that way again. Is that clear. "Sesshomaru said as he went into the fost and followed both Rin's and Kagura's scents to a clearing, it may have been year, but Sesshomaru had grown quite fond Kagura. He admired her attiude about things and how she could be brave in the face of any danger, but when it came to Naraku, she just couldn't hold her ground because of him having her heart in his hand, and yet when facing Sesshomaru she wouldn't back down when others had. It would seem that only her and Rin never feared him even when he was close to transforming or starting to transform they still had not feared him,

He was getting close to where the only girls he loved,adored, and admired where, but as he got there he saw that Rin was crying, which had the first time his ever seen his baby girl cry and he quickly saw the reason why,

Kagura was not breathing, he couldn't hear her heart beating either.

" Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagura's not waking up! Do something!" Rin cried out, she hadn't cried like this since her family died in front her.

Sesshomaru made a quick decision and grabbed hold of tensiega and he immeditly saw the demons of the underworld and drew his sword, " Stand aside Rin." He told the young girl, which she did and Sesshomaru swung his sword from side to side and sent the little demons back from where they came.

Sesshomaru bent down next to Kagura and picked up in his arms, his left being reformed own it's own, and started to go back the way he had come with Rin following behind him.

LATER THAT DAY,

Kagura was slowly opening her eyes, but closed them for the setting sun was in her line of sight and turned her head to the side and nearly screamed when she saw someone's face really close to hers and quickly jumped back which was a bad idea on her part because when she had been falling she had pretty sharp rock and wuond up cutting her back and part of her side wide open, and needless to say, that hurt like hell!

" Where the hell am I at?!" She shouted as her visioned cleared enough to where she could make out the sweet face of Rin looking at her with happiness in her eyes.

" Rin? " Kagura asked she looked around for a certain dog-demon and then back to young child that had found her.

Rin noticed that Kagura was looking around and figured out immeditely that she was looking for Lord Sesshomaru,

" Yes Lady Kagura it is I! Me and Lord Sesshomaru came to your rescue when we saw you fall, but when we got there you weren't breathing! I started to cry reaaly bad and asked Lord Sesshomaru to save and he did with his sword, but you were hurt pretty bad when we got back master Jaken and Ah-Un and Lord Sesshomaru had to trat your wounds while I Helped him! Oh and Lord Sesshomaru went to get you a new kimono and something for us to eat tonight!" Rin said all of this in really excited voice because she was happy that Kagura was alright and wanted to give her hug the moment she woke up, but Lord Sesshomaru said to not to because it would make Kagura's wounds wors than what they were and told to wait until they were fully healed.

" Sesshomaru saved me." Kagura said this more to herself than she realized what else aRin had said about Sesshomaru getting her a new kimono and looked down at herslf to see that there were banages around her chest and about half of her stomach. _'I guess I really did bang myself up pretty good if I needed these.' _Kagura thought as she put her hand over her chest and felt for the second time her heart in her chest. ( First time was Inuyasha movie 2.)

A rustle in the bushes caught Kagura's attention and out of reflex reach for her fan, Rin saw this and quickly told the wind demon,

" Don't worry Lady Kagura. It's only Lord Sesshomaru coming back."

Kagura looked at the girl, " How do you that? It could also be another demon." asked/told the young child, it was then that Jaken decided to speak up as Sesshomaru came out of woods with a dead deer in one hand and Kagura's new kimono in the other,

" Tha child always knows when Lord Sesshomaru is near her or the camp! Even if milord is out of site! I don't know how she does it but she always knows where Lord Sesshomaru is around except for maybe for very far places but she knows! "

" That's a neat talent you got there then, Rin." Kagura said as she took the kimono from Sesshomaru, " Thank you, Sesshomaru. "

" Your welcome. " He whispered back so that only she could it.

" Lord Sesshomaru! Can we start the food now?!" Rin asked as went to get small dager that was in Ah-Un's saddle pouch and went over to the deer and waited for Sesshomaru to come over and help her.

" Yes Rin, But you skin the animal this time. I need to help Kagura with her new kimono." Sesshomaru said the last part to her so they don't hear Jaken Squeak about how Kagura ain't worth his Lord's time and pateince.

" I heard that." Kagura said as she smirked behind her hand, since her fan and feathers where no where to be found. _'At least my hair ain't all the way out it's tie.' _ Kagura thought as she tried to get up but only ended up falling back down on her butt.

" Ow."

" Here let me help." Sesshomaru whispered to her as picked her up and carried her over to the woods to where he could help her and to get some answers as to what happened to her.

" Why are you being nice to me all of sudden and when did you get your back? " Kagura asked when they were out of ear-shot of the others.

" What do mean I'm simply in a good mood today." he replied.

" Is that why you saved me! It was because you were in a good mood! And Rin asked you to! And here was thinking you weren't really all that bad! turns out was wrong as usual!" Kagura screamed at him and sarted to leave but stopped when she felt his hand on her wrist.

" Let me go I'm highly ticked off right now!" she continued to shout at him but stopped when she felt his lips on hers for the first time and she couldn't help to close her eyes at the feeling.

A few minutes later they let go of each other, " Those weren't my **real** reasons." Sesshomaru told her as he started to kiss her again.

" Then what was the real reason Sesshomaru?" she asked him as she tilted her head to side as he started to lick at a small cut that gone unoticed by him when he was first treating her wounds.

" The real was because..I...I love you." he admitted, " Now Tell you did this." Sesshomaru continued to say as he started to remove her old kimono.

" Who do think! It was Naraku that did this!" Kagura answered.

" Well concider his days numbered, for I **will** kill him with my bare hands.

The rest of tat night was filled with their love and their passion for each other. A few weeks later Sesshomaru keep his word and killed Naraku along with the help of his half brother and his group.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
